


Tan'lath

by ElvenSemi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Hot Spring, I'm very embarrassed, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Surprise honey! I got you an orgy, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tie-in Story, Vaginal Fingering, hot spring sex, magical lube, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSemi/pseuds/ElvenSemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Solas is a fantastic lover. Better than fantastic. Phenomenal, perhaps? Enough to satisfy you, certainly. But his sharp eyes picked up the way yours still lingered on the oft-shirtless form of the stable-elf, Belassan. There is no harm in <em>looking</em>, after all, and Belassan cuts a glorious figure to admire."</p><p>A bit of plot at the beginning to explain the scenario, which probably won't make any sense if you don't read the story these characters are from, Keeping Secrets. Then it just devolves into 6k of solid pornography. Check the tags, make sure it's your thing, and then enjoy Solas having a threesome, I guess! </p><p>Please note that this is in the second person but isn't self-insert in the style of [your hair color here].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tan'lath

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have no idea who these OCs are, have a few helpful visual aids!  
> [Belassan](http://41.media.tumblr.com/a3d03fd7eb616f3919f58c114d8d2224/tumblr_nt1if7E90n1tjbe0io1_1280.jpg)  
> [Emma/You](http://elvensemi.tumblr.com/tagged/emma)
> 
> If there's interest in this sort of thing, I may do a sequel, but for now, this is a stand alone tie-in to the fic Keeping Secrets and it is _completely non-canon_ , like, SO non-canon you guys. This has been a long time coming so I hope you really enjoy it! This is my first time writing penetrative sex and my first time with such long-form smut so please let me know if it's good!

Once Solas develops a curiosity about something, he has a tendency to study it obsessively. You’ve learned this several times over. Upon introducing him to the works of Ines Arancia, you found that he would not rest until he obtained them all. And despite your scoffing about the difficulty of such a task from the far-from-everything Skyhold, slowly but surely, Solas obtained every single tome. 

What you never predicted was that he would be so tenacious in learning about _you_ , once his curiosity was piqued. 

Solas is a fantastic lover. Better than fantastic. Phenomenal, perhaps? Enough to satisfy you, certainly. But his sharp eyes picked up the way yours still lingered on the oft-shirtless form of the stable-elf, Belassan. There is no harm in _looking_ , after all, and Belassan cuts a glorious figure to admire. It’s inevitable that you see him often, with as much time as you spend in the stables with Revas and the other harts. 

For your part, you’ve been struggling to bring Solas and Belassan closer together since the very first day Solas visited the stables with you. Solas’ disdain for the Dalish could nearly compete with your own, but you’re willing to make an exception for the overly-friendly stable-elf, and do everything you can to urge Solas into making an exception as well. Perhaps it’s working… one day when you come into the barn for your typical Sunday riding lessons with Belassan, Solas is there, speaking with the dark-skinned elf in low tones. 

You duck back around a corner almost instinctively. Eavesdropping comes naturally to you, but you can’t really make out what Solas is saying. You peek around the corner, trying to note their body language without being seen. Belassan seems nervous, or perhaps jittery? He’s twitchy, rocking up onto the balls of his feet. You see Solas put a hand on his shoulder… is that a _smile_? Perhaps your efforts to bring them closer together has worked after all. 

You can only hide for so long, so eventually you come out from the corner, making an effort to look like you just noticed Solas. You’ve enough practice to know that the surprise on your face looks real, and enough time with Solas to know that he can sometimes pick up on when you’re lying despite your skill at it. “Solas? What are you doing here?” you say, pleased at the genuine shock in your voice. 

“I know your routine well, _vhenan_ ,” he says, and your heart skips a beat. Your eyes flick over to Belassan. Solas rarely treats you so affectionately in public. But if he and Belassan are growing close, perhaps you’ve been a subject of some discussion? The thought of Solas discussing you with someone else gives you pleasant chills. You idly imagine him asking for advice for what to get for your birthday… You could fantasize about that all day. You suspect he’ll get you some unusual tome, if anything at all, but you often let your imagination run wild with the concept. Meanwhile, Solas is still talking. “I thought I might ride out with you today. If you don’t mind?” 

“Of course not!” you exclaim, unable to hide your grin. You adore slipping out of Skyhold with Solas; _he’s_ the one who’s “too busy” so often. Oh, but Belassan… Your eyes flit towards him again, an apology already forming between your lips. 

“Belassan can come as well, of course,” Solas adds, and your eyebrows shoot up. Well, so much for some out-of-Skyhold loving, then… Perhaps he has something else in mind? Still, you’re so pleased with yourself for successfully getting the two to befriend each other that you agree without a second thought. Riding out of Skyhold with the two of them, all of you on harts, you feel like the elfiest elf who ever elfed. You can positively _feel_ Sera’s disapproval. 

You’re so distracted being smug that you don’t notice the side glances Belassan and Solas are sending each other until both of them bring their harts up short. You have no idea where you are, but that’s not entirely uncommon. You very rarely have any idea where you’re going when you ride Revas out; you let Belassan or Solas lead. Even when you go out by yourself, Revas is so skilled at finding his way back to Skyhold that you rarely pay much attention to where you are. 

“Why are we stopping?” you say, wary now. You recognize the glint in Solas’ eye… He’s up to mischief, to be sure. 

“There’s a hot spring here,” Belassan informs you promptly. 

“Belassan was telling me about it before you arrived,” Solas adds, and you suddenly understand the glint in his eye. A hot spring? There’s only thing one does in a hot spring… but why on earth would Solas bring _Belassan_? To show him where it is? You rather doubt that; Solas could have simply asked for directions. Belassan has never been one to withhold information. 

“And the two of you just thought you’d bring me out to a hot spring, did you?” you say dryly. “What’s really going on, Solas?” 

Solas slips off of Ashi’lana, and moves by Revas to help you dismount. You frown. Solas’ mischief has gotten you into sticky situations in the past—although admittedly none so dramatic as the chaos Sera inserts into your life on regular intervals. Reservations still high, you let him help you off your mount. But as you slip down, his hands catch on your waist and he slides you against him. Your breath catches in your chest as gravity grinds your body against his-- _Belassan is watching_. When your feet are almost to the ground, he catches your mouth in a kiss. You stare into his eyes, shocked. He’s never deliberately kissed you where another person could see. 

He follows your mouth down as your feet touch ground, then continues bending you back. You open your mouth to protest—seriously, Belassan is _right there_ \--and he takes advantage to slip his tongue against yours, demanding your attention. Your eyes slide closed and you push your tongue back against Solas’. Fuck it. He’s clearly up to no good, but you can’t bring yourself to care. You trust that he won’t do anything to hurt you, and kissing like this is rare enough that you can’t bear the thought of making him stop. 

Eventually, however, he does. He straightens you back up and lets you lean against him for support as you attempt to catch your breath. “Wh… what was that?” you gasp, eyes darting over to Belassan, who, unsurprisingly, is watching with great interest. You note, however, that he doesn’t look that surprised. “Okay, you two need to tell me what’s going on here, _now._ Neither of you is even slightly subtle.” 

“I’ve noticed your wandering eyes, _vhenan_ ,” Solas says slyly. The term of endearment nearly melts your spine. You flush bright pink. Well… yes, admittedly, you’ve not been particularly shy around Belassan, but… 

“In my defense, he wears a shirt even less than you do,” you say nervously, glancing over at Belassan. The man is fully clothed now, but likely only because you all rode out into the mountain chill. “What is this, then? An intervention?” But as soon as the words leave your lips, you realize how foolish that is… who takes a woman to a hot spring for an intervention? Your eyes widen with realization; Solas’ grin widens with your eyes. You rarely see him like this… He looks positively devilish. 

“I’m not an overly jealous man,” Solas murmurs, leaning close so his breath hits your ear. “If you’re craving another lover, I can accommodate you… particularly so close to your birthday.” You flush darker. Your birthday is, in fact, in three days. But this was _not_ the gift you were expecting. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” you say, trying to clear the fog from your mind. “Are you… are you serious?” You glance over at Belassan. “Are _you_?” 

Belassan shrugs, somewhat overly casually for the situation, you feel. “You are dear to me, Emma.” He says it so plainly! You hadn’t a damned clue! You can feel the heat radiating off of your face—this situation is more than you can handle. “I knew you were spoken for, so I resolved myself to being a good and true friend, and nothing more. But your lover is attractive in his own ways. He did not have to try hard to persuade me.” 

“I… I need to sit down,” you say weakly. Your mind is swimming… too many revelations one right after the other. 

“Fortunately,” Solas says with a smile. “We brought you to a place where you can relax and take your time.” 

“Naked!” you exclaim. “Where I could relax and take my time _naked_!” Even if you had been comfortable being naked in front of Belassan—which you wouldn’t have been—you certainly weren’t now that sex had been brought into it. 

It isn’t as though you’ve never thought about it. Belassan features in your Solas-related fantasies nearly as frequently as Sera does. But you’d never actually seriously considered it. Solas doesn’t seem to be taking your request to be allowed to think seriously, however. He slips around behind you, wrapping his arms under yours and pulling you back against him. 

“If you’re not interested, you only need to say,” he purrs into your ear. “Belassan will surely understand, and I can find another gift to give you.” His breath on your ear makes your knees feel weak. How many times have you had this exact damn fantasy? And Belassan is standing _right there._ As if sensing your weakness, Solas gestures Belassan over. You watch, transfixed, as Belassan slowly walks towards the two of you. Unlike Solas, who always has to bend himself to kiss you, Belassan is very nearly the same height as you. He stops just within arm’s reach, coming no closer. You can see hesitation in his eyes. Unbidden, you reach out towards him, but pause short of touching him. This feels unreal. You prod your surroundings subtly for signs of the Fade, but find none. 

“It’s fine, _vhenan,_ ” Solas assures you, pushing you gently towards Belassan. Hesitantly, you reach out to brush your hand against the shorter elf’s face, tracing your thumb along the curves and spirals of his vallaslin. They’re stark white against the pitch of his skin, despite having had years to fade. He leans in, as cautious as you, and your lips meet softly. You’re careful at first, gently brushing his lips with your own, both of you uncertain. But Solas traces his own lips against the side of your neck, then bites down gently. You gasp, and Belassan takes advantage of your slightly opened mouth to deepen the kiss. 

You groan softly as his tongue dances against yours, all the while Solas explores your neck with lips and teeth. You’re feeling slightly overwhelmed, to say the least, but you really don’t want either of them to stop. Solas pushes against you from behind, pressing your body into Belassan’s. The sensation makes you gasp again. They’re both warm, a sharp contrast to the cold air of the mountains. Belassan’s torso is rock hard, and you can _feel_ layers of muscles working as he tilts your head to the side, kissing you all the while, leaving more room for Solas’ curious mouth to nibble across your neck. 

You slip your hands up underneath Belassan’s loose shirt. All this time you’ve been operating under the rule _look but don’t touch._ Now that you’ve been given permission to touch, you _really_ want to know just what his firmly muscled body feels like. You slide your hands up his torso, slowly, fingers exploring the curves and crevices of his abdomen. Maker. All these years tossing hay and scooping hart excrement have clearly been good to him. 

He pulls back from your kiss, and you fear you’ve done something wrong, but he simply grips the hem of his shirt, and in one smooth motion, yanks it off over his head. Your hands are still resting near his hips, and the sight of him leaves you stunned and slightly breathless. Yes, you’ve admired him in the past, but _now…_

“Wait,” you say, voice slightly horse. Both men freeze, Solas pulling back from your neck. You turn to look at him, and can barely keep the gravitas from your voice. “Solas, take your shirt off.” Solas looks amused, but doesn’t move to remove his shirt, so you drag your hands to it. The man wears so many layers that getting him undressed by yourself is always a pain, but you’re willing to try, if that’s what it takes. “I have been thinking about this for a _very_ long time,” you say, your serious voice growing a bit more excited. “Come on, work with me here.” 

Solas lets out a short bark of laughter, and then pulls off his coat while you untie his belt. He lifts his shirt off over his head, mimicking Belassan’s effortless movement. You take a step back and look between the two men. 

Maker bless all in this world, they look even more phenomenal next to each other than you could have imagined. Your throat tightens as you admire them both. “A…alright,” you say, a little weakly. “Where’s that hot spring?” 

-

Stripping is always an arduous process for you. But with both Solas and Belassan “assisting” you, your clothes are gone in a manner of minutes. Neither seems to want to let their mouths leave your body; both men kiss along your skin as it’s bared to the cold mountain air. The hot spring is lets out a constant, billowing cloud of steam, but that serves to make it more humid than warm. You’re eager to slip into the warm water, but first… Your hands latch onto Solas’ pants when he moves to kiss you, nimbly undoing the tie that keeps them up. They drop unceremoniously to the ground, leaving Solas is only his underwear, which tent out rather dramatically with his arousal. Chuckling, he sits on a rock near the spring. He moves to undo the wrappings that cover his feet, but you beat him to it. 

You kneel down in front of him, hands nudging his away as you untuck the end of the wrap and begin to unwind it, tracing soft kisses from his knee downward as more skin is revealed. What surprises you, however, is when Belassan kneels beside you and begins mimicking your motions on Solas’ other leg. It seems to surprise Solas, as well, but he doesn’t move to stop either of you. Belassan unwraps his side faster, not stopping to kiss and flirt the way you are. When Solas’ foot is bared, however, he catches it in his hands and begins to rub firmly with his thumbs. Solas’ mouth opens in a silent groan as Belassan expertly massages his foot… You’re a little jealous, although you’re not completely sure of whom. 

You finish unwrapping Solas’ leg as sensually as you can, although you doubt you’ve any chance of competing with a foot massage. When you’re done, Belassan drops Solas’ foot and stands, turning to grin at you cheekily. He spreads his arms as if to say… well? He’s still wearing his trousers, after all. Your heart skips a beat and then thuds almost painfully in your chest. Solas is one thing… you’ve seen him naked before. But Belassan? You bite your lip nervously, and then turn—still on your knees—to face him. Solas watches with interest as your nervous fingers untie the knot in the rope that serves Belassan as a belt. His pants don’t drop right away, however, and with dawning horror, you realize that the steady swelling in his pants is _literally keeping them up._ You flush dark red as you grasp the waist of his trousers, take a deep breath, and yank them straight down. 

That’s the way you learn Belassan doesn’t wear any underwear. Solas laughs, probably at your expression as you find yourself unexpectedly face-to… uh… head… with Belassan’s erection. You feel like you must flush to the tips of your ears, and Belassan laughs as well. 

“It doesn’t bite!” he exclaims between laughter. 

“Sh… shut up!” you snap, continuing to blush. “I just wasn’t expecting it!” You quickly turn to face the hot spring, whose temperature barely competes with the heat burning your cheeks. You squat down by the edge, putting your hand gently above the water. If Belassan says it’s safe, it surely is, but you’ve no actual experience with this sort of thing. Had you run across it yourself, you probably would have left it alone out of sheer fear. 

You’re leaning over it carefully, so the sudden smack of a hand against your ass nearly causes you to topple in. You regain your balance, with some difficulty, and glare over your shoulder. Solas is the culprit, of course, with Belassan standing some distance away covering his laughter with a hand. You sit back onto your knees and turn to face Solas, who’s wearing naught but a cheeky grin. You slide your hands against him, starting just above his pelvis and working your way up. When you come to his chest, however, you wrap a hand swiftly around his wolf-bone necklace and _yank_ , sending both of you toppling into the hot spring with a dramatic splash. 

Solas finds your mouth with his under the water, kissing you deeply as the two of you float back up to the surface. He pulls you above the water and you break the kiss to gasp. The water is hot enough to be a shock to your chilled body. You hear Belassan laughing, still on the bank. Solas captures your lips in another kiss as you struggle to accustom yourself to the heat of the water. You hear a splash, and open your eyes briefly to see Belassan sliding into the spring. Solas draws your attention back to him quickly, however, by dragging his teeth across your bottom lip. You let out a sound between groan and whimper. 

Belassan takes up position behind you, and you can feel his erection caught against your ass, rubbing insistently as he presses gentle kisses across your shoulder and up your neck. You groan into Solas’ mouth when Belassan’s soft lips reach your ear. He traces lips and tongue slowly up the length; your legs go weak, but caught between your two elven lovers, there’s simply nowhere to fall. Solas pulls away from you briefly, leaving your mouth empty to cry out as Belassan gently nips at the very point of your ear. 

“Do you still need time to think, _vhenan?_ ” he asks coyly. 

“Smug bastard,” you grumble, but your irritation is short-lived. Belassan is still paying your body keen attention, his hands gripping your waist and pulling your ass back to rub against his rigid erection. He kisses down the nape of your neck and you bite your lip to keep from crying out again. Solas doesn’t catch your mouth in another kiss to help you cover your helpless mewls. Instead, he runs wandering hands over your small breasts, nimble fingers quickly dancing over your nipples, painfully erect from the combination of hot and cold the mountain spring provides. He catches one between fingers, pinching, as Belassan thrusts his erection gently between your water-dampened cheeks. 

It’s almost too much for you to handle, and you know well they’ve barely started. 

Solas traces kisses from your collarbone down your chest, stopping only when he’s reached your breast. You groan softly as he pulls a nipple into his mouth, teasing the other with his fingers. Your gentle groans turn into a loud cry when he bites down gently, flicks with his tongue, sucks with lips. Belassan nuzzles and nibbles at your ear as he rocks gently against you, and it seems the two won’t be satisfied until they have you crying out at the top of your lungs. 

Solas drops lower, leaving a trail of kisses down across your stomach. He traces lips across your pelvic bone, and then pauses, face still pressed to you. You can feel his smile against your skin. “Spread your legs, _vhenan,_ ” he orders, running a hand between your thighs. You whimper, but don’t wait for him to become more insistent, carefully easing your feet into a wider stance. Your uncertain wiggling gyrates your ass against Belassan’s rigid erection and he lets out a low groan directly into your ear. 

You expect Solas’ fingers, so the sudden feel of his hot tongue against you startles you into swearing, a single curse becoming a long chain of multilingual swears as he dances his mouth around your clit. Your legs begin to tremble as he pleasures you, unceasing and unmerciful. Your hands grip and cling uselessly to the dome of his head as he repeatedly flicks his tongue against you. You shake and twitch as he tongues you without pause, each lick a burst of raw ecstasy. Your struggle to stay upright and withstand the demands of Solas’ pleasurable onslaught has you rutting backwards against Belassan’s leaking erection, sliding your ass against his rod as your legs tremble beneath you. 

You feel Belassan’s hands leave your back and wrap around you. He rests a hand on each of your breasts, pulling a nipple between thumb and forefinger of both hands, rubbing and twisting at them. You’ve long since given up on holding back your cries and moans, and you keen to the heavens as Belassan pulls and pinches at your erect nipples, leaning you forward so that he might better thrust against the curve of your ass. All the while Solas’ tongue and lips are an endless, screaming pleasure between your legs. 

Your climax is a rough demand, a sudden burst, a hammering ecstasy that tears through you. Your cries reach a crescendo as you buck yourself wildly against Solas’ mouth, nails digging against his skin as you force his head to push harder against your core. Through it all his tongue flicks and teases against you, even as you scream your orgasm to the heavens, your body spasming violently between mouth and cock.

Your body goes rigid and then limp, and both men move to catch your weight as your legs finally give out from under you; Solas grips your hips and Belassan catches under your arms, his hands still on your breasts. 

“Gather your strength, _vhenan,_ ” Solas says coyly, gazing up at you from where he kneels between your legs. “We have only just begun.” 

You let out a sound between a whimper and a whine, unable to speak just yet. The worst—or is it best?—part is that you know he’s right; they’ve surely only gotten started. 

Belassan supports you until your legs cease their wild trembling and you regain your footing somewhat, his cock hard as an iron rod against the curve of your ass. Solas stands from between your legs and catches your mouth in a demanding kiss; you can taste yourself on his tongue. 

“If you’re quite finished, Solas,” Belassan says from behind you. “I believe it’s my turn.” 

Wait, what? 

The two men switch positions, circling around you like hungry wolves. Belassan certainly has the grin of a predator as he lowers himself between your trembling legs. Solas urges your legs open wider from behind you as Belassan pauses, seemingly to admire you. The darker skinned man spreads your lips wide with his thumbs; embarrassed, you avert your eyes. You feel his hot breath on your core as he leans in close, still not touching you. Solas runs his hands down your waist to your hips, as if to hold you still for Belassan. You’re almost ready to grab the man’s head, just to get him to do _something_ when a long, slow lick caresses you from hole to clit. You buck against Belassan’s tongue, startled. Your clit is still oversensitive from Solas’ eager tonguing. Rather than flick and suck at it, however, chasing you towards another orgasm, Belassan seems content to take his time, tasting you thoroughly, spreading you wide so that his tongue can push against your entrance. 

You have only a light splash as warning before Solas spreads your cheeks wide from where he now kneels behind you. You let out a shocked gasp as you feel Solas warm, wet hand slide up against your rear entrance, circling around it, pushing gently as if to test its resolve. 

“S-Solas!” you gasp, flushing deep crimson. This isn’t the first time he’s paid attention that particular area, but he’d certainly caught you off guard. 

“If you wish me to stop, _vhenan_ , you need only say,” he purrs, before leaning into to flick a tongue against you. 

“Solas!” you cry out again, horror conflicting with arousal. Belassan’s tongue curls sensually around your clit and your hands grasp desperately at him, burying into his hair. For a moment, you’re paralyzed, caught between both of their curious tongues. 

The breath seems be gone from your lungs; you gasp uselessly as Belassan and Solas pleasure you in unison. You writhe between them, gripping Belassan’s hair for some much-needed support. Any attempt you’d been making to stay quiet is gone, and you moan uselessly into the mountain air. 

_Too much, it’s too much…_

Your hips begin to shake from the dual pleasure. Belassan grips them, hands strong and arms stronger, holding you in place. Belassan’s grip is on your waist, Solas’ on your ass, both of them pushing at you with their tongues, demanding entrance. You let out a cry that might be a moan and might be a sob, unable to push yourself harder against either of them the way you want. Belassan is holding you still, preventing you from chasing your own pleasure in against their warm mouths. 

The two men tease you until you think you might lose your mind. You let out a wail of a moan, and then the begging starts. “P-please…” 

Belassan pulls back from you briefly, looks up at you. The sight of him—vallaslin stark white against his skin, lips glistening with moisture—sends a bolt of arousal straight to your core. You try to push back against Solas, now the only source of pleasure you have, but Belassan’s grip is unshakeable. “Please what? You have to tell me, Emma,” he says, a smile on his lips. 

A whimper escapes your lips. _Great, now there’s two of them._ You’re too close to care about humiliation now, though. “H-harder, please,” you whine. 

“Ah… like this, perhaps?” 

He’s on you again in a flash, and there’s no gentle teasing to it now. He devours you, voracious, like a man starving. You scream your pleasure to the skies as his tongue dances over your clit. He sucks it into his mouth, grinds against it with the tip his tongue, all the while holding you perfectly still, grip on your hips tight enough to bruise. 

Your climax overtakes you like a rushing wave, leaving you dizzy and tumbling through an ocean of tumultuous pleasure. Lights dance behind your eyelids like sparkling magic; you don’t even notice, at first, when one of Belassan’s hands leaves your waist. Not until a finger pushes inside of you, curious, exploring, searching for your hidden places. Your hands are on his head like a vice, gripping the thick locks of his hair and pushing him against you. You have no hope to overpower him, but he consents to let you grind his face between your legs tongue out and pleasuring you still as he pushes another finger inside of you. 

You feel the absence of Solas like breath gone from your lungs, the cold bite of winter that wakes you at a blanket’s sudden removal. You don’t miss him for long, however. His hands kneed against the cheeks of your ass, a part of you he’s never shy of admiring. Then his hands shift as he stands. Belassan’s fingers slide out of you and his mouth departs you; you whine at the loss of both of your lovers’ touches. Then you feel something else entirely pressing against your rear and let out a gasp. 

Solas is not content to merely rut against your ass as Belassan had. He slides his length between your legs, up against your dripping slit. Your breath catches in your lungs. It’s not Solas’ hand but Belassan that aims the head of Solas’ cock flush against your entrance. You have time for one last whimper before Solas thrusts, a long, slow stroke that eases into you, not stopping until he’s hilted inside you. 

You moan, a low, deep, satisfied sound. You always delight in how much Solas fills you; how well you fit together. You’d had sex before Solas, many times. But with him, there’s a sensation of closeness, a genuine, burning emotion that courses through your veins. You can never quite put a word on it, but as before, it fills your chest as surely as Solas fills your cunt. 

You expect Belassan to stand, but instead, his thumb finds your clit, rubbing it in quick circles. You let out a shocked moan and clench down around Solas’ length. Solas lets out a satisfied moan of his own before pistoning his hips back to ram into you, slamming his hips against your ass. He takes you at his own pace, thrusting fast twice and then slowing to enjoy the sensation of sliding into you leisurely. Despite Solas’ erratic pace, Belassan’s nimble fingers on your clit have you rushing towards another orgasm. Your Dalish lover stands, but his fingers stay on you, rubbing against you as Solas breaths hot and heavy into your ear. 

Belassan catches your mouth with his just as you’re careening towards orgasm, swallowing your moans and screams. Your cunt spasms wildly as you come, but Solas only thrusts harder, prolonging your orgasm and leaving your whole body weak. Remaining standing is rapidly going to become an impossibility at this rate. 

The spring quickly fills with your moans and desperate cries when Belassan pulls away from you. Solas has started to take you more roughly, battering his length into you. Perhaps he wants better leverage; he grasps both your arms and twists them behind your back. Doing so bends you over slightly; as Belassan steps backwards, Solas pushes against your back, between your shoulder blades, and bends you over at the waist. One hand still grips both of your forearms. You quickly see Belassan’s intent, if not Solas’; Belassan grips a fistful of your hair and leads his dripping, throbbing cock towards your mouth. Solas, meanwhile, takes advantage of your new posture to slam into you. The head of his cock stabs against your deepest places, sending crippling waves of pleasure through you. When your mouth opens to scream, Belassan plunges in, muffling you yet again. 

Solas takes you brutally, one hand on your hip and the other grasping your pinned arms. He all but fucks you onto Belassan’s cock; every time he slams into you, you jolt forward and take more of Belassan’s hardened length into your throat. Belassan directs you with a fistful of hair, ensuring his cock goes straight into your mouth, avoiding teeth and lewdly thrusting against your tongue. You’re not surprised when Solas’ hand on your hip moves to your ass, nor when he presses a thumb against your other hole. You moan around Belassan’s rod as he slips a thumb into you, still slamming himself in and out of you with the kind of roughness he’s learned you crave. 

Gasps, moans, and the wet sound of flesh slapping flesh echo across the spring. Your muffled groans vibrate against Belassan’s leaking cock, prompting him to thrust his hips to meet you as Solas slams you forward time and time again. You manage to keep your legs supporting your weight and little else; screaming pleasure has made your body limp. 

Solas’ place quickens, his hips jerk erratically, and you know what to expect. He slams into you one last time, nails biting into flesh as his grip tightens around your arms, finger slipping another inch into your ass as he bends himself over you. You feel his cock pulsing, feel the sudden warmth deep inside you that tells you he’s come undone. 

Belassan releases your hair and pulls himself from your mouth despite the fact his length is still rigid. You see a drip of white at the tip and stick your tongue out to lick it off, but he dances back out of your reach. You let out a frustrated groan as Solas slips out of you. He releases your arms and hip and you collapse down to your knees, dripping his spent seed into the water. 

“Are you done so quickly?” Belassan asks coyly, sitting down on the bank despite the chill in the air. Despite the steady trembling of your legs, you crawl towards him, enjoying the soothing warmth of the water on your tired thighs and sore hips. You consider staying in the water as you shift between his knees, but the sight of his rigid, twitching length has you climbing onto the bank as well. You shift yourself over him and then, carefully, lower your dripping slit to rub against the head his cock. 

After so much teasing from them, it seems only right you tease right back. You rub against his tip, dipping it slightly into your entrance and then pulling back again. Belassan lets out a satisfying moan. He tries to rise, you push him back down, hands on his shoulders. Rippling with muscle the way he is, he could surely overpower you, but he simply lies back. You let his head slip into you and then shift to your knees, lowering yourself until he’s sheathed inside of you. His cock has an unfamiliar bend to it; you’re so used to how well Solas’ length uses you, but Belassan lights up new places inside. 

You grind yourself against Belassan’s pelvis, sparks of pleasure shooting through your as your clit pushes against him. He’s not as long as Solas, but he’s thick, and the sight of his vallaslin sends a perverted thrill through you. You smirk, and drop down over him, your breasts brushing against his chest as you whisper lewdly in his pointed ear. 

“I’m so glad Revas is tied up,” you groan softly into his ear as you raise your hips up and then down again, bouncing against him and watching with glee as he closes his eyes and moans. “You know how jealous he gets when he sees me riding anyone else.” 

Belassan lets out a sound that’s almost a growl and grips your hips. He pulls you up slightly, and then thrusts up into you, taking pleasure where you’d been giving him teasing. You groan as his cock grinds against new places inside of you. 

It seems Solas is not content to merely watch the show, however. You feel a hand on your hip, above Belassan’s, and then two warm, slippery fingers against your asshole. You feel the tingle of magic through your skin; it must be a spell making his fingers so perfectly slippery. They ease into you without even the barest hint of pain as Belassan shoves himself up against you, a steady pounding paradise. 

Solas curls his fingers inside your ass and you moan wildly into Belassan’s ear. You gasp as he begins slipping them in and out of you in time to Belassan’s thrusts. Overcome, you bite down on Belassan’s shoulder roughly to muffle your orgasmic cries. He jolts inside you, crying out, and you feel a familiar warmth as he spends himself into you. Even as his cock spasms and empties, Solas still slips his fingers in and out of your ass; you ride the waves of pleasure until Belassan’s grip loosens your hips and you thump down onto his pelvis, legs unable to hold your own weight. 

Belassan lays still for a moment, then gives you one last, unexpected thrust, making you jump slightly, pushing Solas’ fingers further into your ass. You let out a long moan, but Solas slips his fingers out of you. Belassan sits up, pushing you up as well, his softening member still inside of you. With a smooth motion, he shifts forward and slides both of you back into the hot water. 

The hot water feels _magnificent_ on your ravaged body, and you flop backwards into it, finally sliding off of Belassan. You float briefly on your back, letting the heat from the water soak into your sore muscles. When you next look up, both Belassan and Solas have found a place to sit in the water that lets them soak nearly up to their shoulders. You half-float, half-swim your way over to them—the depth of the water varies and makes anything resembling actual swimming rather awkward. You wind up just sort of backstroking your way vaguely towards them. 

Once you’re close enough, Solas grips your wrist and pulls you the rest of the way to him. Your shoulder bumps against his chest, and you straighten, sitting between his legs, essentially in his lap. The closeness is a good feeling. You lean back against his chest and he wraps an arm around you. As wonderful as this “birthday present” has been, you know you would have been happy if his present had simply been a trip with him to this hot spring. Just being this close fills your chest with a pleasant buzzing so vibrant and strong that it borders on painful. 

Solas seems particularly randy today, however. The hand around you goes to your breast, he nuzzles against the back of your neck. 

“Aaah… Solas, don’t you understand the concept of a breather?” you moan out as his other hand slips down to your ass, lifting you slightly off the rocks and sliding his legs underneath you. 

“This _is_ the breather, _vhenan,_ ” he murmurs into your ear. He’s supporting your ass with his legs now, but he’s left them spread wide enough that he has easy access to your groin—something he seems to be swiftly taking advantage of. One hand still flicking your nipple idly between fingers, he slides his fingers back to your asshole. You feel the gentle swirl of his aura around you, and then his fingers are pressing into you again, still lubed to perfection despite being underwater. You moan out as he pushes into you. 

He has a very different definition of ‘breather’ than you do. 

You can feel his length hardening against your back, but he seems content like this, working his fingers slowly in and out of you, teasing your breast, kissing and nipping at your neck. Your moans are a low constant. It feels strange to be enjoying yourself so much with no contact with your slit whatsoever, but it seems Solas’ skilled fingers can pleasure you any number of places. 

It seems your steady moaning is having an effect on Belassan. You hear a wet shifting from your right, where he’s sitting, and look over to see his hand on his length under the water. 

“That seems a terrible—aah—waste, Belassan,” you say, trying to sound coy, but caught up by your moans in the middle of it. He seems to need no more encouragement than that, however. He stands and moves in front of you, his cock already fully erect again. You lean forward and take it into your mouth eagerly, eliciting from him a long groan. He steps closer so that you can swallow more of it, shifting his hand onto the back of your head. All the while, Solas is still tormenting you with dexterous fingers on your breast and in your ass. 

It seems he won’t be satisfied with just that, however. He begins thrusting as well, his hand on your head holding you steady as he pushes against the back of your throat. 

“Perhaps there’s somewhere else you’d like to be thrusting, Belassan?” Solas’ voice purrs from behind you, and you taste salt as Belassan’s cock twitches in your throat and leaks a burst of pre-come. Perhaps he hadn’t been fooling about finding your lover attractive as well. 

You want to protest—your legs are still very tired. You’re not at all sure you can stand, let alone withstand another orgasmic onslaught from either of them. Your mouth is, however, otherwise occupied. When Belassan pops his cock out of your mouth, however, you speak up. “ _Vhenan_ , my legs…” you begin. 

“That shouldn’t be an issue,” Belassan says. He kneels down in front of you and hooks his arms under your knees. You gasp in shock as he simply picks you straight up, his hands landing on your ass to help support your weight. You’re astounded by how easily he seems to hold your weight. He lifts you over his rigid erection, and this time, it’s Solas who aims _Belassan’s_ cock into your eager cunt. 

Belassan simply drops you down onto his length, groaning loudly as your pelvises crash into each other. Your moan matches his. You’ve been so well filled over such a short period of time that you’re becoming slightly sore, but it still feels so achingly good. 

You have just enough presence of mind to be equal parts impressed and aroused by Belassan’s upper body strength. He supports your weight with little more than his hands on your ass and his arms under your legs. He bounces you against him, thrusting his hips up to meet you as gravity carries you down. The result is a steady pounding that quickly has you moaning into his shoulder. 

You aren’t surprised when you feel Solas’ hands on your ass again. You are _slightly_ surprised when you feel his cock, however. He pushes his head against your asshole, and Belassan stills. You cry out in pure shock as the tip of Solas’ thick length pushes gently into your well-stretched rear. It tingles through your skin; whatever spell he’d used on his fingers is present now on his cock. Slick with magical lubrication, Solas’ rigid erection slips into you, and all you can feel is _stretching_. Your nails dig into Belassan’s back as he shifts with extreme patience into you, a quarter inch at a time. 

You have never felt more _full_ in your life. Solas takes his time, pushing into you slowly as his cock begins to reach places his fingers couldn’t stretch. By that point, however, you’re feeling so insane with pleasure that he could have slammed into you and all you would have done is moan and take it. He begins to slip in and out of you gently; with each inwards thrust, he pushes more of himself into you. You whimper and moan into Belassan’s neck, nipping and kissing at him almost absentmindedly. Then, you feel Solas still, and realize he’s pressed flush against your ass; you’ve taken the whole of him inside of you. 

It’s then that Belassan begins to drive into you as well, and your whole world explodes with a shower of pleasure. It’s all you can do to cling to Belassan’s shoulders, attempting to help support your own weight, as the two piston in and out of you. You’re overwhelmed by the sensation—you barely even realize how loudly you’re screaming until Solas reaches one arm around to wrap his hand over your mouth, muffling you. The sensation only serves to arouse you further, however, and you find yourself clenching down wildly on both men’s erections. 

This only serves to send more waves of pleasure through you, and soon you’re spasming wildly around both cocks as they plunge in and out of you. You suck breath desperately through your nose as Solas’ hand clenches around your mouth. His thrusts are becoming erratic, falling out of time with Belassan’s. You know what’s coming; your muffled cries against his palm only increase in volume in anticipation. 

Solas drives into you wildly, hunching over your back as Belassan shifts to hold more of your weight. His mouth finds your shoulder and he bites down, as he strains against you once, twice, and then grinds into you a final time. You scream your pleasure to the sky around Solas’ hand, your legs going rigid as your whole body spasms and tightens. Solas’ teeth dig into your shoulder and you shake desperately as Belassan continues to slam upwards into you. Your hole clenches tight around his unyielding length, and in a matter of seconds, you feel him unloading inside of you, as well. 

All three of you are still for a moment, as if frozen in that post-orgasmic fugue. Then, with a grunt, Belassan lifts you up off of his and Solas’ erections. You feel hot come dripping out of both your holes as Solas wraps his arms under yours to help lower you into the blissfully hot water of the spring. Solas lowers himself with you, and you wind up sitting on his lap again, though this time he seemingly resists the urge to pleasure you more. 

“Have you enjoyed yourself, _vhenan_?” he murmurs into your pointed ear as Belassan sinks into the water beside you with a satisfied groan. 

“H… Happy birthday to me,” you manage, a rather stupid grin forming on your face. You rest your head back against his shoulder, too tired to even support that much of yourself. 

“I believe I’ve enjoyed your birthday as much as you,” Solas says with a chuckle. 

“No complaints here,” mumbles Belassan from beside you. 

“Who has the next birthday, then?” you wonder dazedly. “I think I already have a present in mind.”


End file.
